Jay
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Reviews and all crits welcome. about the 1st Starfox team but more based around memories. Cuz you know the original is long gone. His last words to me J.M. before he left were "Because being forgotten is worse than death." Please read before Crimson.
1. Chapter 1 Runaway

This is our story. The original Starfox team. As I sit here in the darkness in this cold cell I will recall the times that we all shared and remember our adventures before my imminent death. Everything. I only wish that I could've been there for you my son. To see you grow... It was a cold winter night that me and my best friend first met. Back who knows how many years ago. I was what? 15 maybe and him about the same age. Three months younger. I always gave him a hard time about that. I was walking home and the snow just kept falling. The wind was blowing rather hard and it was hard to see. The temp. was dropping fast as the sun went down. I was rushing to get home but I feared that if I ran I'd run into something. I looked out at the lake. My house was right across from it. It had to be frozen through by now right? I started walking across it. The snow whipping my face and getting caught in my fur. I was a little more that half way across when the ice cracked. I fell into the lake. The cold seeping into my bones. My body went numb almost instantly. I clawed at the ice trying to get a good grip so that I could pull myself out but there was nothing to grab onto. The thought I'm going to die flowing through my mind. I was about ready to give up when I felt a hand grip my wrist. They pulled me out. I gasped for breath. They took no time in wrapping one of my arms around their neck and pulling me up and started walking me the rest of the way across the lake.  
"Where do you live?"  
I looked over to my rescuer. It was hard to see with all of the snow but he was a bird. His feathers a bright blue color. His eyes were an electric blue color.  
"Via 1426."  
He nodded and continued to walk me.  
"Who are you?" I asked.

"No one important..."

"What's your name?" I pressed.

"Why do you care?"

"Just fucking tell me."

"...Jay."

I thought over the name. Not a usual name but not an exciting name either.

"I'm James."

"Kay."  
He said nothing more as we continued to my house. He opened the door.

"Where have you-!" Mom started but stopped when she rounded the corner and saw me. "Oh my god. What happened?"

Dad walked in hearing the panic in moms voice.

"I fell in the lake." I stated plainly as I continued to shiver.

Jay walked me to the living room. He dropped me on the couch and started out.

"Wait." Dad said sternly. Jay stopped and looked back. "You're that runaway."

"Runaway?" I asked confused.

Jay pulled up the collar of his coat like it would hide him. Dad approached Jay who seemed about ready to run.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to call the police?" He more stated than asked.

Jay tried to bolt out but dad caught him by the collar of his red jacket and yanked him back. Dad half walked half dragged him to the couch.

"You're a runaway?" I asked confused.

"What of it?" He asked seeming rather pissed that dad caught him.

"I just didn't expect that."

"Amber. Go call the police and tell them we found their runaway. James go change." Dad ordered taking charge like usual.

I obeyed and when I came back down Jay and my dad were staring each other down.

"Can't you a least tell us why you ran away?" Dad asked sounding frustrated.

"That's my business not yours."

"The police are on their way." Mom said walking back into the living room.

Jay shifted position uncomfortably turning his gaze somewhere else.

"God kid what could have been so bad that you would run away in the middle of winter?"

Jay stayed silent a look of rage showing on his face as he recalled some memory.

Dad stood and followed mom into the kitchen. A foot in the door so he could watch the front door to make sure Jay didn't bolt. I sat next to Jay.

"Why did you run away."

"Just drop the subject."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"...M-... My parents are a couple of alcoholics."

"What?"

"Whenever they get drunk they get pissed and then for some reason all everything bad that happens is my fault. Yelling at me and calling me a mistake and a failure and anything else they can say to hurt me. It goes from them complaining to yelling then... After that let's just say emotional pain isn't the only pain that I go through. I can't deal with it anymore... I just can't."

"I'm sorry Jay."

I could hear the hurt in his voice. He shrugged and leaned back staring at the ceiling.

"I was so close..." He whispered. "I was almost free."

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you told anyone besides me."

"Why does it matter?"

"Maybe you can get some help."

"No one gives a damn. All I got was 'Oh your overreacting. I'm sure it's not that bad.' Besides even if I someone did _help_ I'd end up in some orphanage and no one wants  
a 15 year old. They want the kids. I don't want to be stuck in an orphanage."

The doorbell rang and Jays muscles tensed. Dad opened the door and after a few comments and Jay refusing to speak he walked out the door with the cops. I felt bad for

him as he walked down the driveway with them and back to that hell he couldn't escape for another three years. That seemed to be what was going through Jay's mind

because without any warning Jay dashed down the street. With a few swearwords the cops took off after him.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Dad asked walking back into the house.

That was the last I saw of Jay until on a weird twist of fate and luck the general added Jay to my team because we needed a mechanic. It was about six months of the Starfox team being in action.


	2. Chapter 2 Stones

"So you're really going to pay me to work with this team?"

"Yes. I suspect that you are willing to do so."

"Um sure but why?"

"They need a mechanic and that's all."

"I wonder who are new mechanic's going to be." Peppy stated wondering.

"Who cares as long as the nerd does their job?" Pigma replied.

It wasn't long after the comment that the general came out with a bird that I quickly recognized.

"Jay?!" I asked surprised.

He took a moment then it all seemed to come back to him.

"James?"

"You two know each other?" The general questioned.

"Sort of." Jay answered.

"Well this should go quickly then."

It went on with the whole introduction thing and then it was time to show Jay the ship which was basically a complete wreck at the moment.

"What the hell did you guys do to it? What could've possibly happened that the whole left side would be so destroyed?" Jay asked seriously.

"Remember that battle with those weird black creatures that popped up? That's what happened." I answered. "I know it's a lot but could you get this done in a couple of months?"

"Months? Don't insult me James. I can get this done in two weeks if you can get me the materials on time."

"Two weeks?!" Peppy exclaimed.

"I work fast. I guess that's how I made your generals list."

Jay approached the ship and started undoing some of the bolts. I had gotten into the habit of dropping by everyday for lunch. He did work fast. Every time I came by

another huge section had been finished. I handed him a sandwich. He took it and continued to work.

"So a mechanic, huh?" I asked.

"So a pilot, huh?" He retorted as he took a bite.

I smiled.

"I didn't think that you'd end up being a mechanic."

"Wow... I pull you out of a lake and you suddenly know me? You must be psychic."

"Ok smart ass I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well you suck at it."

"So why a mechanic?"

"I like working with metal and making machines. Not much to it."

"You also have a pilots license, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"We just might need some extra help."

"Whatever. So what's your team like?"

"Peppy's kind of a nag at times but he's much more responsible than Pigma is.-"

"Pigma? Well that's original."

"I know right? Well anyway Pigma eats.. well like a pig."

I watched him for a second. He held the sandwich in his mouth so he could keep both his hands free.

"Don't you ever take a break?"

"Meh."

He took another bite as he looked over what he had done so far. That was basically how things had gone for the two weeks we were stuck on the ground. Peppy had

gone to see him a few times to meet and sort of get to know him. Pigma ignored him entirely which Jay admitted he was glad for. I could tell that Jay on some level

really disliked Pigma. We all came back to the ship on a wednesday afternoon. The ship looked like new. He seemed to have added a few things that would have probably

helped us in the jams we had been in before. Jay leaned against it napping off the sleepless hours of last night. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me.

"So?" He asked.

"I like it."

"Good cause I'm not doing it again."

We entered and Jay explained the upgrades that he made before I gave him the tour. It took awhile before we got our next big mission. Years to be exact. Years when

those black creatures returned. Those black creatures had showed up near that city on that same bloody planet. What was attracting them to there?

"What are these things?" I asked looking at the black creature on the screen.

"Who knows?"Peppy responded.

"...I've seen those somewhere before..."

I looked back to Jay who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Huh? Sorry just ignore me."

"You've seen these before? Where?" I pressed.

"I... I don't know... They seem so familiar but..." He trailed off.

"So you really don't know anything?"

"Sorry." He shrugged.

The black creatures walked the streets and larger ones had grown wings so they flew through the air terrorizing the people from above with blasts that they shot from their mouths. The city was quickly being destroyed by the creatures. I was on the ground fighting the ones on the land like last time. I was alone but once the ones in the air were finished I'd get some ground support. Jay worked his own Arwing amazingly as expected and it's added functions which he promised to add to ours when he got the chance did major damage. It had a different color and look that seemed to fit the way it moved and the weapons that it used. I dashed down the streets and fired my blaster. The creatures moved through the streets slowly like they were stalking something. I ran down the next street as a scream pierced the air. A little girl cowered in an alley as one of the black creatures drew closer to her. I drew my blaster and fired at it. It turned to face me. It ran at me. It's weight seemed like it would be enough to break the pavement but it held. I shot at it. It didn't slow down. I moved just in time to evade it's claws when it lunged at me. I slid on the pavement making a horrible screeching sound as it's claw shredded the pavement. It had a nail's on a chalkboard sort of sound which made me cover my ears. It hissed and growled. Bang! Several shot had been fired at the creature. Its attention and also my own was draw to its new attacker. Jay had his blaster pointed at it. It let out another hiss. It ran and lunged at him claws ready fangs bared. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for me. I found myself yelling out his name. Yelling at him to move. He ducked and pulled out a dagger which I didn't know he had. He stabbed it into its stomach and it sliced it's flesh as it went by. Blood raining down. But along with it was something else. I saw Jays mouth move like he was saying something but I couldn't hear it. The creature landed on all fours and quickly collapsed as it bled out on the pavement. I walked toward him but quickly sped up into a run. He crouched down and sifting through the blood. He picked up some stones that had fallen from he beast.

"What is it?"

Jay stayed silent as he wiped the blood off one of the small stones with the sleeve of his jacket. It was a dark color but once completely cleaned it was black. Pure black. Jay scooped up a few of them and started back at a quick pace. I followed at a faster pace so that I could catch up to him.

"Jay. What is it?"

He continued on like he hadn't even heard me. He just eyed the blood soaked stones in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Different

I got back to the great fox not long after Jay did. Peppy and Pigma were waiting.

"What's up with Jay?" Pigma asked.

"Where'd he go?" I asked though I probably knew the answer already.

"Probably to his room." Pigma returned.

I started to head there but I stopped when Peppy spoke.

"What happened down there?" Peppy asked sounding a bit worried.

"I don't know. Jay ran off before I could ask him anything."

I continued down the hall. I knocked on the door. He didn't answer. I knocked again but this time more forceful. No answer. Was he even there? I left and searched the rest of the ship not finding him. I went back to his room and knocked again. I tried the door and it wouldn't open. I had decided to leave him alone for a while. He didn't exit the next day so I went back to his door with Peppy after explaining the situation. I knocked again but to no avail so I tried the door again. The door still refused to open. I forced it open with the help of Peppy. Jay was examining the stones. He looked like he had been up all night or something. He probably was for all I knew. His room was more like a research study or something along those lines rather than a bed room. Someone entering it for the first time would probably say some thing like 'Someone lives here?!' or something along those lines.

"Jay."

He continued to ignore me like he did my knocking. I walked over and pulled him away from the desk.

"What!?" He shouted at me.

I was taken aback by his sudden out burst. He seemed different but I couldn't figure out what. Was it the blood that was on him? No it wasn't something that you could physically see.

"...What are those stones? Y-"

"I don't know yet." Jay interrupted.

He turned back to the desk where the stones lay. His voice had a hint of anger to it.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer for a while and I thought he wasn't going to. I opened my mouth to say something else but closed it when he finally spoke. He spoke rather slowly and there was a few seconds delay between each word like he had to think about the next word before he said it.

"I...don't...know."

Jay walked back to the desk and hesitated to continue with whatever he was doing before.

"Maybe you should take a break." I said calmly.

He didn't answer. He just stood there. I want so badly to be able to read his mind. He took in a breath and set his hand on the desk.

"...Wish I could." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Peppy asked cautiously watching him closely. He could tell something was up too.

"...I feel like I need to figure this out I guess you could say." He said as his voice lowered until there was almost no sound. "I need to know where these came from."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that though I wished I had stopped him then. I shoul've.

"You can figure it out later. You need to eat and take a break. I can tell that you've been at it all night."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jay-"

"Just go. I'll be fine."

We hesitantly left the room. I walked the hall with Peppy.

"Maybe we should't have left."I stated.

"Maybe we should give it another day. See how it turns out." Peppy reasoned.

"Alright." I agreed.

I along with Peppy went back to Jay's room the following day. The door opened with ease this time. I was pretty sure he still hadn't slept or eaten anything since like

what two days ago now?

"Jay-" I started.

"These stones have extraordinary amounts of power in them."

"What?"

"There's no wonder how they gained so much power. If I could harness this power I could use these for machines and ships. They could give them such a power boost. I can just about see all of the possibilities."

He sounded so excited.

"So-"

"That city... That's where they're getting these stones. I have to go back there."

Jay turned and started out. I gripped his shoulder to stop him.

"What the hell are you stopping me for?!" He snapped.

"You need to rest. You can go search later."

"Fuck do you suddenly care for?"

"Wh-"

"I _need _to do this! Now move!"

Him interrupting me all the time was really starting to piss me off. But I was his friend and yelling at him about it now wouldn't work out very well. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He seemed about ready to strike me but I spoke before he could complete the action that was running though his head.

"I'm coming with you then."

His hostile expression softened. I followed him out and we rode our Arwings down to the planet's surface and out to a wooded area.

"What are we doing here? I thought."

"The stones are this way."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel their pulses."

"Huh?"

Jay started out and into the woods. I followed. I followed him to what looked like a dark cave that lowered deeper into the ground. Jay slid down and I like a good friend followed so he wasn't alone. It wasn't long before we found the black stones. They lined the walls of the cave. Jay broke a large chunk off.

"Yes. Perfect. I can totally use these." He said more talking to himself than to me.

Jay later had added the stones to his Arwing and tested it out. It had just about tripled it's power. Jay had started eating and sleeping again which I was glad for but he spent all his time in his room or in the hanger. He only talked to us when absolutely necessary and he was always wearing a thick pair of sunglasses that completely blocked his eyes from view. He also seemed to be spending more and more time at that cave. It was about a couple weeks later that the general had noticed the... well I guess increased strength of our ships. I had told him about the stones that Jay and I had discovered. How they had a lot of power inside of them. Then after that can you guess what happened? They wanted to use the stones as power source as well. Jay had gone back to Corneria for a while to teach them how to hook them up I guess which ment leaving us without a mechanic. That almost killed us. Never underestimate the usefulness of a mechanic. I never knew how much our team depended on him until he left. He came back with a large smile plastered onto his face like he had really accomplished something.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just really happy."

There was something in his voice that made me uneasy. He just about skipped back to his room that day. The ships with the power boost from the stones did help us and everyone else with missions. It was great for a while but then. Well the unthinkable happened. Something that I on some level expected but would catch everyone else by surprise.


	4. Chapter 4 By Force

It was less than a week later that we got reports of the bird soldier and pilots were acting weird. They talked about needing the black stones and obeying some master of theirs. Their eyes slowly turned color. Red to be exact. The dull tint would soon take over the original color and take it's place. Peppy, Pigma, and I watched for a while as the birds fought their own teammates to get to the stones. Those fucking stones. Why only the birds? What was making them act like this? Was it really the stones that were doing this to them? Those that got close enough to grab some were quickly taken down. They fought viciously to keep the stones in their grasp. We soon joined in with restraining the birds. They were bound and taken away to who knows where. But all I heard out of the birds as they were taken was 'I need it!' I need it? The stones? They had red eyes, was that an effect of the stones as well? Wait. Red eyes. Jay had been wearing sunglasses. Shit! Was Jay the master they were talking about? I looked to Peppy who seemed to have come to the same conclusion as me.

"We need to hurry." Peppy stated and we were off.

We entered the ship and started down the halls cautiously like he would be waiting to attack us around one of the corners. I knocked on the door to his room. No answer like usual. I didn't waste time by knocking again. Instead I hesitantly opened the door. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know if I was right or wrong. Hopefully I was wrong and this was all just a misunderstanding, but then again what were the chances of that? What was there to misunderstand? Jay turned to look at us. Sunglasses on as expected. He smiled a very unnerving smile.

"Hey." He said simply like he knew something we didn't.

"Take off the sunglasses." I commanded.

"Oh so demanding. I guess you know now. Am I right?"

He removed the glasses as directed. His eyes were bright red. The color was almost blinding. This was a much brighter color than the other birds that we had seen. Maybe because he had been exposed to it for a much longer period of time. Other wise I had no clue why.

"Isn't it just great? The stones give us so much power. Master will be pleased. We the shadows will be lead gracefully by master. Gracefully oh so gracefully. Everything is going according to plan. what a marvelous day it is!"

That smile of his quickly changed from that unnerving one to one of pure joy. What the hell? This didn't make any sense. So Jay wasn't their master? That I was glad for but then who was their so called master?

"Shadows? Master? What are you talking about." I asked.

"The black creatures that attacked the city were the shadows. Such wonderful creatures wouldn't you agree?"

"Those things? Those black creatures that were destroying that city? You can't possible follow those things-"

"Follow? We are the shadows, and they are us. I am the darkness and the darkness is me. The elixir stones will power us and master will conquer the world. The stones... I need to obey them... They demand it."

"The stones?! Dammit. We need to get you away from those things."

"No! You won't take them from me! I need them!"

"No you don't!"

I stepped toward him. He pulled out his blaster. I stood with the barrel of the gun right in my face.

"Back away now Mc'Cloud." He ordered.

"Jay don't."Peppy pleaded.

"Can't you see what those stones are doing to you?" I demanded. "Are you really going to shoot me for those fucking stones?"

He looked to his desk for a second and I took that moment to grab the gun and pointed the muzzle down. We fought over it for a few seconds before Peppy and Pigma decided to join in. We easily got the gun from him. He jumped back. He snatched up a handful of the stones and darted out. We gave chase. He slipped in turning one of the corners to my relief. He was about to start running but I tackled him to the ground. I gripped his wrist. He fought to get away. I let go when he kicked my side but luckily for me Peppy and Pigma were soon there. After that it didn't take to long to pin him. He had a firm grip on the stones. I started to pry his hand open which was more difficult than I thought that it would be.

"Dammit no! I need them!"

I was about ready to hit him myself when he said that but I didn't. The stones fell to the ground and Jay struggled to break free from their grip to pick them back up.

"No! Give it to me! Give it to me now!"

We pulled him up and onto his feet and half walked half dragged him down the halls to the infirmary where we tied him down to one of the beds. He struggled to get free but the restraints held.

"Let me go! I need them!"

I struck him before he could say another word.

"You don't need those stones. They _are_ just fucking rocks."

"I need it! I need the elixir! I need to obey-!"

I struck him again. Peppy went to another part of the infirmary with a sigh.

"I don't want to hear another word about it. Nothing."

"Damn pure blood! You'll perish by the wrath of Pharos!"

"Pure blood? Pharos? Who's Pharos?"

"The ruler of the darkness. He will break you!"

"I'm assuming that he's the maker of those stones."

"The stones... I need them! I need them now!"

Peppy came over with a needle. He looked at me and I nodded sadly. He injected Jay with it who immediately calmed down. He stopped struggling but kept talking for a time while the drug kicked in.

"The elixir... Obey... I need to..."

With that he quickly dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5 Captured X2

I just stood there for a while beside the bed. Just standing there watching him sleep. My ears back. He looked so calm now. So calm now that we had fucking drugged him. Forcing him to sleep. I felt so bad. Like this was all my fault that he was like this now. My fault that those birds had been taken away. I was the leader. I should have seen what was going on. I should have seen what was going to happen. I knew that he was acting weird but I did nothing about it. I just stood by and let it happen. I should have stopped him the first day he had brought them back. The first day when he snapped at me in a very out of character sort of way. It was my fault. I should have done something. Anything. Now we were here. Peppy stood there beside me. I was guessing that he could read the look on my face because he said the thing that I really didn't want to hear right now but probably needed to hear.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but it feels like it is. I should have done something."

"I was there too you know." Peppy stated. "I saw how he was acting. How he snapped at you. How he was distancing himself. I could have done something but I didn't."

"Yeah but you're not the leader. It's my job to make sure everyone comes back safely during a mission. It's my job to protect everyone. I failed. I couldn't protect him from those, those _Fucking rocks." _I said sadly and with obvious frustration. My ears going back even farther. I sighed. Now what? How was I suppose to help him now? I hesitantly walked out. Peppy followed.

"We should probably tell the General about Jay." Peppy stated.

"No... He probably already came to the conclusion that Jay was affected too. Besides I don't want him shipped off to some lab or wherever they took those other birds." I replied.

I guess that it was unavoidable but the General had gotten in contact with us. We had to drag our asses to meet him in his office. We told him Jay had been affected too like he obviously knew for a fact before hand. Then we had to spill that whole story about how we had found the stones in the first place. About Jay's weird behavior and well everything. No subject had been left untouched.

"'We are the shadows' huh?" The General asked seeming to be in deep thought.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't understand what's going on. They're just stones."

"Wait." Peppy interrupted.

We all looked at him.

"Remember before we went to save that city he had seen the creatures somewhere before? He seemed kind of... spacey." Peppy continued.

"Oh yeah. And he couldn't remember where but he swore that he had seen them somewhere." I said thinking now too. "But that doesn't explain why it's only affecting the birds."

"Guess we'll have to interrogate the bird when he wakes up." Pigma said with a joyful smile that bothered me immensely.

"You cause him any physical harm you'll suddenly find yourself as the ships personal maid." I threatened.

"Whatever." Pigma shrugged.

"I have to agree with that idea." The general informed us.

"(You can't be serious!)" I thought but didn't dare say.

"We need all of the information that we can get." The general continued. "Dismissed."

We exited. I was so tempted to strike Pigma. That joyful smile still plastered onto his face. But I couldn't hit him. I had to focus on this stone problem. I had spent my time pacing the ship and checking on Jay almost constantly. The drugs kept him out for awhile. When he did finally wake though. I made sure that I was there. He was much more calm which was good. The red color that had stained his eyes had hardly dulled if it had at all.

"Jay?" I asked still unsure.

"I...need it." He mumbled yawning sleepily.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. Well my hope of him just waking up and well being Jay again had been crushed.

"No."

"Need it... Obey." He mumbled before closing his eyes again.

"Oh Jay. What happened to you?" I questioned hopelessly.

I looked up when I heard the door open. Peppy looked in.

"Sauria is under the attack of those things." He stated.

I stole one last look at Jay and headed out. We shot through the skies shooting and destroying the flyers. I noticed that they were tougher this time around. Basically we just did the same thing that we did last time. It longer this time due to the numbers and there quickly increasing skill. I just had to cover the skies first before I went to help the other team that the general had hired to cover for all of the birds that were taken away. I remember almost losing hope. That is until I got back to my Arwing. Peppy told me some news as we flew back to the ship.

"James. I just got some news a few minutes ago." Peppy informed me.

"Hm? What is it?" I urged.

"It's about the birds. Most of them are fine now. It seems that the effects of the stones wears off." Peppy explained.

"Really?! That's great!" I exclaimed my hope returning.

"That means that Jay should be fine eventually." Peppy added.

We sped back to the ship. I walked to Jays room. I brushed the stones off of the desk and into my hand. I was about to leave but stopped as a thought came to me. I dropped to my hands and knees. I searched the floor and sort of cleaned the room a bit as I searched for any stones that may have fallen. Once he moved back into his room I didn't want any stray stones to screw him again. I found like twelve. I was glad that I looked. With more thoro search I exited and made my way to the kitchen. I dropped the stones into a ziplock bag.

"James!"

I looked back hearing my name. A few seconds later Pigma entered.

"Dude! Jay escaped while we were gone!'

"W-what? No! That's impossible!" I responded as I followed the pig to the infirmary. Sure enough the restraints that had held him were undone and Jay was gone.

"No." I said again. "How? There is no way he could've escaped on his own."

"Exactly..." Peppy said thoughtfully. "But who came onto the Great Fox and let him go?"

"Well let's see." Pigma said pointing to the camera.

We all mentally agreed and rushed to our little control room with the camera footage up and ready to be played in no time. We watched. After a few minutes or so of Jay just sleeping we fast forwarded.

"There!" Peppy announced as a figure entered the screen.

A canary whose feathers looked like they were turning black.

"Who the hell?" Pigma wondered out loud.

We watched as the bird undid the restraints that bound Jay. Throwing off the covers he tossed Jay over his shoulder and started away. We paused. His eyes were a brighter red than Jay's had been if that was even possible. I swore. That canary kidnapped Jay! Now that we knew, what were we suppose to do? He definitely didn't look like he was from Corneria. Who was he?

"Wh... Why are his feathers turning black? He's a canary." Peppy questioned.

"Do you think it's the stones? Do you think that Jay's feathers would start turning black if he was exposed to the stones for much longer?" I wondered.

"Lets hope that we never have to find out... Now let show this to the General. We need to figure out who he is and where he went." Peppy pointed out.

I nodded in agreement and we were off. We quickly got ahold of the General and sent him the tape. It didn't take long for him to respond.

"So. Do you think you could figure out who that bird was?" Peppy asked of him.

"I'll give it a try but I can't make any promises." The General explained almost sadly.

I guess he was sad to have lost one of his best mechanics or he was sad to not be able to help us as much. Sure I was a little sad too but mostly worried about Jay but THEY HAD JAY. That ment that he would be on their side and he knew knew all of our ships and weapons inside and out. That ment that we were at a disadvantage. We had to find him and bring him back before they had him building things for them. They'd be our weapons only I don't know BETTER. They'd end up cushing us. I started pacing as I thought over what had happened in the last... hours. The attack on Sauria. Jay was kidnapped. Wait. Was the attack just a diversion so that they could get to Jay? No. Now I was just reading into it too much. But they went after Jay and no one else... maybe it had to do with how long he was exposed to those stones. If that wasn't the case then they just took him because of his skills. Dammit Jay. You always have to get yourself into the worst situations don't you? Now... where would they go? Where would they take you Jay? I combed my fur back with my fingers. I felt so stupid. Like I should know this. Where? Where?... WHERE?... The cave! Duh! I really was stupid.

"Th- That cave!" I shouted out in realization. Peppy and Pigma looked at me like I was crazy. "That cave where we found those stones. That's where that bird took Jay. I'm sure of it. And and that's where their so called master has to be too. They have to be deeper in that cave." I rambled on.

"So where is exactly is this cave?" Peppy asked.

"Remember that planet where Jay got those stones from? It's in that thick forest outside the city."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Pigma stated pulling out a rope.

Pfft. Let it go. With that we were off without so much as a hint to where we were going. It took some time to reach the planet but we made it. With in what seemed like no time at all we all we were searching the forest. I led the way to the well hidden cave. We slid down into black stones were difficult to see in the darkness. We followed the dark cave paths deeper and deeper.

"How deep does this thing go?" Pigma whined.

I stopped causing the other two to run into my back.

"Sh. Listen." I whispered.

They did so. We could hear speaking. We slowly proceeded. There was a dull light up ahead. Finally an end to all of this darkness. I slowly peeked my head around the corner. I couldn't believe it. There were so many of those black creatures... Jay. He and many others birds along with the dark creatures were kneeling in front of this much larger shadow and it was speaking!

"So that's their master." I whispered my voice barely audible.

With bowed heads they all listened to the creatures preaching and orders. It's voice was more like a growl. It basically told them of how their numbers were growing and victory was near. When the larger shadow stood and exited through the path behind it's stone throne they all scattered. I kept my eyes on Jay and I watched him exit through the path on the far left side of the room. We struggled to remain undetected as we made our way over to the path ducking behind stalagmites and mounds made of the same substance that the black stones were made of. We followed the path to a large room. Uh oh. These were the enemies ships.

"Looks like they already have him working on their ships." I stated.

"This isn't good." Peppy said plainly.

Jay stood on one of the larger ships wings examining the damage. We slowly approached hoping that he wouldn't notice us until it was too late. He wore his usual headphones and was probably listening to techno like always. Why he liked that stuff I could only guess. With a sigh he started to work on it. He soon leaped down and started doing what he had done to another damaged area. He stopped and that made me think that he had noticed us for a second. But he only reached over to the stone covered wall. He pulled off a chunk. I thought that he was going to hook it up to the ship or something but instead he took a bite out of it. That made us react. We ran to him. Peppy yanked the rest of the stone out of his hand. I performed the heimlich maneuver on him forcing him to cough out the stone fragments onto the cold cave floor. I covered his mouth before he could call out to those creatures for help. Pigma help me restrain him when he tried to get away.

"How're we going to get out of here?" Peppy questioned.

He had a point. What do we do now?

"Easy. We steal a few of these ships." Pigma suggested as he started to bind Jay.

"I guess that's the only option that we've got." I responded.

So then we escaped on one of their ships. Sure we got shot at and we could've like been shot down and killed by Jay too if he managed to free himself but I'd say that it was worth it.

**So does anyone out there like this story? Please just give me a hint. Good? Bad? Any crits? Bad crits work too. Actually better because than I know what I do wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6 Our End

With Jay once again bound to the infirmary bed we headed back ready to report what we had found. The General was definitely surprised and worried by our find.

"We have to seal off that cave. If there are that many down there we won't stand a chance."

"But what about those other birds down there General?" I demanded.

"We can't save them all James. We need to seal it off while we still have a chance."

Reluctantly I had agreed. What could I have done? I couldn't just disobey a direct order neither could I or anyone else risk those things getting out into the world and soon into the universe. So we had the cave sealed. When I brought that news to Jay... He acted like it was the end of the world. Screaming at me. Asking whether I knew what I had just done. Of course I did. Save the planet and probably the universe with the lose of many birds. It took a long time for Jay to recover from whatever had happened to him. For a week his body refused to recover even the slightest bit. He had actually started to get worse. His feathers started to turn black just as that canary's had. Then I thought back to when he took a bite out of that chunk of stone. They were eating them. And sure enough with a simple test we had found that some stones that he had eaten previously were slowly getting digested and moving into his bloodstream despite the stones properties. But nether the less hardships and all he recovered and soon after resigned. He moved back to Corneria where he lived for a long while. His last words to me before he left "Thanks for not forgetting me." Then after I question him his sad reply "Being forgotten is worse than death." We dropped by for visits every so often. Sure he had recovered but he was never the same. He had gained a natural sullenness to his personality. Almost like the life had been sucked right out of him. Then one day. The creatures. They escaped. We rushed to Jay worried of what would he would do come this news. Our fears were confirmed. That large black creature stood not too far from Jay and his new family.

"Jay! Quick get back!" I ordered.

None of them moved. We ran forward. Gripping who we could we pulled them back. Jay took a hesitant step forward. Right toward that creature that we all had struggled to get him away from. I gripped his arm. He slowly met my gaze. To my relief there was so red tint to his eyes neither was there that obsessive look. Just fear but that pissed me off just as much.

"Come." The creature ordered causing all of them to flinch as if the order hurt. Even two year old Falco was affected. What was this thing?

"I-... I have to go don't I?" Jay whispered to himself.

"No you don't. This thing isn't taking any of you anywhere." I said defiantly.

It growled fiercely at my words like some sort of animal. The creature lunged. It was far too quick for me to react to it. Jay... Jay he... He had shoved me. I felt the creature's claws glide by slicing the sleeve of my jacket but luckily no flesh. I remember watching in horror as things seemed to go in slow motion. Me falling as that thing's claws tore at Jays flesh. Blood. The screams. Jay was finished. Quickly after it targeted Jays wife who encouraged the two boys to run. They ran. It quickly finished her in one single strike. Whipping it's head around to watch the two children run it gave chase. All of this in a matter of seconds. Peppy was soon gripping my arm and pulling me up. I didn't think. I just reacted. I ran after them. Not them. No more deaths were about to happen today. No more would die. I searched but... Had I reacted too with only a few seconds delay. No. I couldn't be. It was a large wood. They could be anywhere. I remember clearly the despair that swept over me as I searched in vain. Well not completely. Peppy had called the cops. The bloody cops and soon had a search team out. After about an hour or so of searching they found Falco hiding in a small crawl space in the rock wall far at the back of the wood. He had an injured leg but nothing too serious. Cardinal. Well he was never seen again. Unless it took him somewhere else to kill him he had to be still alive but only the future would be able to say if that was a good thing or a bad thing. This is where my tale ends. Jays family destroyed and one everlost orphan. Along with the slaughtering of many other bird families but no attack came from the black creatures after. It was as if they had just disappeared. As for now? My time is up. How did I get here? Why was I here? I can't recall anymore. The only memories that I hold are the ones that I just refused to let go of. Constantly reminding myself of those times however painful they may be. Good bye. I do hope you won't forget me. Friends, enemies. Please don't forget me. Because being forgotten is worse than death.


End file.
